Trials of Time
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: He could lie to her about a lot of things.. except this. Jak knew he had to come clean with Kiera. [Anti JakxKiera; JakxDax; NOT A KIERA BASHER.]


Title Trials of Time

Author Kyrie

Rating PG-13 for cursing.

Synopsis He could lie to her about a lot of things.. except this. Jak knew he had to come clean with Kiera. [Anti JakxKiera; JakxDax; NOT A KIERA BASHER.]

Comments ONE-SHOTNESS! As much as I enjoy bashing Kiera, this fanfic is not about that. It's a reasonable explanation as to why Kiera and Jak can't be together. This may be the closest thing to JakxKeira you'll ever get out of me.

Dedications Everyone who has and continues to read my fanfiction.

Disclaimer Jak II and All of it's characters belong to Naughty Dog, and I am making absolutely no money from this excursion of fandom.

Trials of Time

I can lie to her. I lie to her about a lot of things. It's not like I want to be dishonest, and it's not like I don't want her to know anything about me. I'm not trying to avoid her. I just don't want her to know _this. _I don't want her to know how dirty my hands are, or how different I am.

Because people change. I did. It's been two years, and I'm a completely different person now than I was then. Who could blame me? Of course, she could, because she doesn't know about _the darkness,_ or my vengeance driven hatred for Baron Praxis. And even if she did know, she wouldn't understand.

I can lie to her about a lot of things, but I can't lie to her about this. I can't make up an excuse as to why my feelings changed. I can't lie to her about these differences--in my mind. In my _heart._

The stadium is so big and beautiful. Daxter and I spent a lot of our free-time out here, looking up at the burning flame that stood before the enormous statue of Mar, sneaking in every once in a while for a peak down at the race track. It was those times, that I was with him, that I felt Sandover in me. I felt my childhood, surging back into every part of my body. We would dream together.

I always thought, that when we found her, it would be simpler. That when the trio was back together, it would be just like at home. Our cares would fade away, and we'd be able to just be happy. I thought we'd be in love. I _wanted _to be in love with her. But she made it impossible.

I didn't own up to it then, but the things she said to me hurt. I'm not that much different, am I? I'm still the same Jak. I look a little different, but I'm still me. "The Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew!" She'd said. I tried to explain, but my temper got the better of me. I walked off that day. It was then that I'd realized that it would never work out.

And it isn't so much that she didn't believe in me, but I had also found love in someone else. Someone who was right there in front of my eyes the entire time. He reminded me most of who I used to be, and who I strive to become again. I know it will never be the same, but if he will hold on, and stay by my side, we're sure to feel the same way we did in Sandover. Free.

Kiera would never be able to understand that. And as much as I wanted to love her, I know I will never be able to again. I love Daxter, with every piece of my soul, and our love has withstood the trials of time. He believes in me, and now more than ever, I believe in him.

I see her now, popping her head out of the green curtain she was usually hidden behind. "Jak?" She stepped out, popping out her hip and placing a hand gingerly there. Those curves would capture any man, and they had even me enthralled within their arcs once. At that time, I'd longed to explore her every inch. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but what could I say? I was here to break this girl's heart, there were no pleasantries to be uttered. "I came.. to talk to you, Kiera."

She tilted her head to the side and sat on one of the lifts, looking at me. She patted the seat across from her, and I sat. "Okay, go ahead." She smiled sweetly. I studied the ground. How am I supposed to take that smile away?

I look back up at her, and she can tell I'm nervous. But what I want to say is not what she's expecting behind those beautifully colored eyes. I shook my head and stood. "I can't," I muttered as I was walking to the door. I can't tell her.. but I can't give up, either. "Kiera, I just _can't_."

She stood up as well, and through the forced confusion, I could hear the bounce in her voice--she thought I was here to profess my love, or something of the sort. "Can't what, Jak?"

I can't love you. I can't love you. I can't love you. "I don't love you."

For a second, the world stopped spinning. I myself was shattered, and I could feel her crumbling behind me. It was quiet. I couldn't even think. The words had come out wrong, but they were true. I can't love her. And I don't.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was broken, shaking with tears.

I decided not to repeat myself, but form a new sentence. "I'm not.. in love with you." I dared to look over my shoulder. Her knees had hit the ground. I closed my eyes, I could feel my tears building up as well. "I'm sorry, but I--"

"Don't." Her anger was very apparent. "Go." I saw one of her hands fly from her side to point towards the door. I couldn't argue with her, especially after I broke her in two like that. There was only one course of action. I left. And I heard her heavy sobs as I did so.

People change. It had been two whole years. She was still the same, still as beautiful, still everything I'd wanted out of a woman, a girlfriend, a wife, a lover. But her feelings toward me had soured. I'd changed, and I couldn't lie to her about it. I'm sorry, Kiera, but our love didn't withstand the trials of time.

A/N: Do I feel sorry for Kiera? No. But I didn't want to bash her, because, I'm not that kind of Kiera hater. I hate her, but I won't destroy her. Well, yet, anyway. By the way, if this story sucks.. I know. Because I hate it too.

For JakxDax/yaoi reviewers: Thanks for reading. :D Please leave me a pretty review, and I might write more JakxDax in the future. This was my first time, and even though it's one of my favorite couples, I'm not too sure if I'm very good at it or not.

For JakxKiera reviewers: Don't flame me. Because there is nothing I hate more than ignorant flamers. "KIERA AND JAK BELONG TOGETHER" blah blah blah and all this junk. Because in my eyes, Kiera and Jak is one of the least compatible couples EVER.

Everyone else: Thanks for reading. :D

Please, leave me a review. I love to hear from readers. Try not to be biased though? If you flame, even though I just basically asked you not to.. I'll read it. But that doesn't mean I'll cave to your demands. Remember: I HATE KIERA! :D


End file.
